La verdad es que
by CriXar
Summary: Trixie parece tener cierto interés en Eli, pero confesar sentimientos siempre ha sido trabajo de lo chicos. ¿Tendrá que romper con algunos estándares?
1. Chapter 1

La Banda de Shane atravesó las ruinas del pricipal edificio de industrias Blakk. Lo que había sido una admirable construcción

ahora no era más que una edificación abandonada. Los meses de su desuso luego del épico duelo contra los habitantes de las

cavernas profundas se hacían cada vez más y más evidentes.

Las personas de los alrededores había alertado al equipo de avistamientos de las criaturas llamadas "flajelos" cerca de ese lugar. Al parecer dos de ellos se encontraban lejos del portal cuando este absorbió al resto de sus hermanos. El cuarteto atravesó sus pasillos en busca de los susodichos. No hace falta detallar sus rostros de miedo al pasar por la sala en la que había estado el gran Terra-Portal. El enorme cráter en el suelo no les traíaa recuerdos tan agradables.

-Estén atentos. Podrían estar en cualquier parte.- indicó Eli.- No olviden revisar cada lugar.

-¿Como sus espaldas?- dijo una aterradora voz tras ellos. La Banda vió tras si al par que estaban buscando. Sin esperar

una respuesta, los intrusos abrieron fuego contra los héroes.

-¡Dispersence!- ordenó el líder. Lograron rodearlos en un segundo, pero uno de ellos ya tenía un plan. Con una carnero

malvada en su lanzadora, apuntó al Shane mientras su colega dejaba pegados a Kord y Pronto a la pared.

-¡Eli!- Trixie logró acercarse justo antes de que su atacante rematara con una babosa explosiva contra el chico. La detuvo

con una gelatinosa, dejándola inúil.- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó al pelinegro en el suelo.

-Agh, si. Gracias, Trix.

-Esto no termina aquí, Banda de Shane.- Amenazó de repente uno de ellos.- Los flajelos resurgirán para tomar poseción de

BajoTerra.- Con el potente disparo masivo de babosas logrado gracias a una de las últimas ametralladoras, las oscuras criaturas

desaparecieron en un portal de vuelta hacia lo más profundo de la tierra, dejando tras si a una confundida Banda.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó el troll alterado retirando de su chaqueta los restos de telaraña.- Ni siquiera estaba cerca

de perder contra nosotros.

-No lo sé.- respondió Eli uniéndose con la chica.- Pero creo que fue una autentica advertencia. Puede que ya esten planeando algo allá abajo para regresar aquí.

-Creí que habiamos curado a todas las malvadas que habían.- Comentó Trixie.

-Lo hicimos. Esos dos debieron haber convertido de nuevo a algunas babosas.

-¿Quiere decir que aún hay agua oscura en BajoTerra?- preguntó Pronto temeroso.

-Parece que si. Hay que reagruparnos. Creo que tengo un plan para encargarnos de lo que sea que piensen hacer.- Montando sus Mecas, emprendieron camino hacia el refugio. Como era habitual, Eli tomaba el liderazgo del rumbo, con Trixie a su lado. Casi hasta el fondo, el topoide los miraba, maquinando en su cabeza una teoría que sorprendentemente no podía ser tan erronea.

Mas tarde...

-Aquí estan los mapas que pediste.- dijo el rastreador colocando las enormes hojas de papel en una de las mesas de trabajo.

-Gracias.

-¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó la camarógrafa.

-Si aún hay agua oscura, tenemos que hallarla antes de que alguno de los viejos socios de Blakk se entere de su existensia. Creo que esta debe hallarse en las partes mas profundas de BajoTerra.- explicó rebuscando entre todo aquello.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- ofreció ella.

-Claro.- Eli la aceptó con una sonrisa, mientras Pronto se retiraba confrmando aun mas sus sospechas.

-Mmm... Trixie, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- preguntó.

-Seguro. Vuelvo en un segundo.- dijo a Eli. Ese asintió y continuó con lo suyo.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Pronto tiene una pregunta y espera que la contestes honestamente.

-Claaro...- respondió ella un poco confundida.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interes en permanecer tanto tiempo cerca del joven Shane?- La pelirroja bajó la mirada de inmediato.

-Yo, bueno, es mi amigo.- tartamudeó.

-¿Y no sera que tienes un leve nivel de atracción hacia el...?

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no.- Miró tras de si para ver al mencionado líder concentrado en su trabajo. Su fija mirada en los mapas y su determinación era una de sus cualidades que resaltaba.- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

-Uno, la mayoría del tiempo se te puede hallar cerca suyo. Y dos, estas babeando.- le dijo el rastreador con sarcasmo. De inmediato, la chica paso su mano por su boca, comprobando humillada que era cierto.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco.

-Aaawwww...

-Pero en cuanto se te ocurra decir algo...

-¿Cuando ha sido Pronto un indiscreto?- La mirada de ella decia lo contrario.- ¿Y por qué no le dices?

-¿Decirle qué?

-Pues que te gusta.

-¿Estás loco? Eso seria extraño. Siempre ha sido trabajo del chico.

-Podría ser una buena oportunidad para dejarse de estereotipos.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea. Al menos, no ahora.- dijo nerviosa mientras Eli se acercaba a ellos.- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Si, pero ahora, debemos ir a caverna futuria. Creo que Tobias y Katherine nos pueden ayudar con esto.

_**¡Hey! Iniciamos nuevo fic. Pensé: "Eli siempre es el que da el primer paso. ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Trixie** **ahora?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- preguntó la científica en referencia al muestra.

-Tomé un poco cuando fuimos a la exguarida de Blakk.- respondió Eli.- ¿Creen que puedan descubrir que es?

-Es suficiente para hacer un análisis.- afirmó ella mientras se retiraba al laboratorio. El Shane espero afuera con su equipo. Los cuatro tomaron asiento. Trixie, junto a Eli, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Pronto. Quizás no era tan mala idea hacerse cargo ella misma.

-Oye, Eli.- comenzó.

-¿Si?

-¿Has pensado alguna vez, ya sabes, en enamorarte o algo así?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Oh, bueno, con todo lo que tenemos que resolver por aquí, pues no. Pero creo que si se presentara la oportunidad, sería una tontería rechazarla.

-Y. ¿qué debería tener una chica para que te interesaras en ella?

-Pues...

-Los resultados están listos.- avisó Katherine entrando a la habitación.- Oh, lo siento. ¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó al ver a los dos lanzadores tan juntos.

-No, no. Nada.- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo. Pronto no sabía cuanto más aguantaría las ganas de reir por lo sucedido y Kord estaba más que desorientado. La Banda ingresó al laboratorio y esperaron a que la científica trajera los papeles.

Eli se acercó un poco a la pelirroja, pretendiendo tomar su mano, pero antes de que pueda siquiera acercar su brazo, Tobías caminó hacia ellos con un extraño aparato en su cabeza.

-Señorita Sting, sus pulsaciones han aumentado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Disculpa.- dijo el inventor retirando sus gafas.- Este nuevo escaner me permite conocer la intensidad del pulso de las personas con tan solo acercarme unos pasos. Y me indicó que el el tuyo se aceleró cuando Eli se aproximó hacia ti.

Ni hablar de la expresión en el rostro de la camarógrafa. Sus mejillas lucieron en seguida un carmesí profundo, al momento que el Shane se alejaba de ambos.

-Bien aquí estan.- dijo Katherine con las hojas. Pero calló al sentir la incomodidad en el aire.- ¿Y aquí que fue lo que pasó?

-Sabía que era agura oscura.- dijo Eli luego de salir de los laboratorios de la caverna. Él y los demás se disponían a subir a sus mecas.

-Pues al menos ya conocemos la ubicación de el último pozo de esa cosa.- dijo Kord.

-Pero, ¿qué nos asegura que es el último?- comentó Trixie antes de subir en Boom-r. Alguien tiró de su brazo repentinamente.

-Oye, Trix. No pude responder lo que me preguntaste allá adentro.

-Ah, sí. Yo, eh... Tenemos que irnos ya. Se hace tarde.- tartamudeó ella regresando su atención a su Meca.

El camino de regreso a casa fue incómodo, pero Pronto se aseguró de que no fuera nada silencioso gracias a sus anécdotas de su juventud como explorador. Eli no apartaba la vista de Trixie, quien lo evadía lo más posible. Y Kord no podía esperar a llegar para saber que era lo que sucedía allí.

Una vez que las mecas fueron colocadas en el garage, el topoide llamó a la camarógrafa aparte de los demás.

-¿Le has dicho algo ya Eli?

-Claro que no.- respondió ella cabizabaja.- Siempre alguien interrumpe o simplemente me distraigo.

-Acobardas, querrás decir.

-Sabes de lo que hablo. No puedo hacer esto.- Trixie se retiró sin más a su habitación, haciendo mil maniobras para evitar toparse con el Shane en el camino.

Cuando Pronto se dirigía a la cocina para encargarse de la cena, Eli bajó de su cuarto con algunos mapas bajo el brazo.

-Oye, Pronto. ¿Has visto a Trixie?

**_¿Qué querrá Eli? ¿Podrá Trixie decirle la verdad? ¿Se enterará Kord que rayos es lo que sucede? ¿Encontraran una repuesta al agua oscura? ¿Aprobaré el examen de Matemáticas? ¿Se enteraron ya de que habrá una tercer película y una cuarta temporada de BajoTerra? ¿Creyeron que esto último era una broma?_**

_**Echen un vistazo mi página de FaceBook para comprobar que no es un chiste, y no se pierdan el siguiente episodio, es decir, capítulo.**_

_**Un abrazo de troll!**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Mmm... ¿Se puede saber para que la buscas?- dijo el topoide con una seria morada.

-Yo, bueno, pensaba salir a buscar mas agua oscura cerca de donde hallamos la muestra. Pensé que ella querría filmar acerca de eso.

-Bien, creo que está en su habitación.- respondió el rastreador finalmente. Eli sonrió y subió a buscar a la chica. Pero en cuanto abrió un poco la puerta supo que tendría que ir solo. La luz estaba apagada. Ella estaba dormida.

Silenciosamente, cerró la habitación de nuevo y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Y Trixie?- preguntó Pronto.

-Creo que estaba muy cansada.- respondió Eli.- Debería ir mañana.

-No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. El gran Pronto te acompañará en tu expedición.- ofreció su amigo.

Ambos partieron de regreso hacia la vieja guarida de Blakk. El charco de agua oscura estaba aún allí. Eli se inclinó con algunos vasos para recoger un poco más.

-Si logramos revertir su efecto, tal vez podamos evitar futuras babosas malvadas.- explicó el Shane.- Por cierto, ¿sabes si Trixie está enferma?

-¿Enferma? ¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó el topoide.

-No lo sé. Estaba algo ruborizada y tartamudeaba mucho.

-No, no creo que tenga algo mal. Es solo que a veces las personas lucen de esa manera cuando están enamoradas.

-Oh...- respondió Eli algo decaído.- Pues espero que no vaya a dejar la Banda por el susodicho.

-¿Cómo dejaría la Banda por él cuando él es el líder de la misma?- confesó Pronto con simplicidad. El Shane dejó caer el frasco con la muestra de la impresión al escuchar aquello.

-N-no deberías bromear con eso.

-Pronto no bromea. Ella misma me lo ha dicho.

El chico no se atrevió a preguntar nada más. Tan solo se concentró en recolectar de nuevo la muestra y retirarse de allí. El topoide supo que no había hecho muy bien al abrir la boca.

-Hey, chicos, ¿dónde estaban?- preguntó Trixie en cuanto regresaron al refugio.

-Eh, nosotros fuimos por... otra muestra.- respondió Eli entrecortadamente colocando la botella en una mesa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué fueron solos? Habría sido genial filamr todo eso.- dijo ella.

-Yo... bueno, ví que estabas dormida. No quería despertarte.

-Oh, ya veo.- Trixie se acercó a la muestra.- ¿Crees que esto sea suficiente?

-Pues ya sabemos como encontrar el charco. Podemos regresar por más si es que Katherine y Tobías lo llegaran a necesitar.

-Genial.- Con cada palabra, la pelirroja se acercaba más hacia él, mientras el lanzador retrocedía hasta chocar finalmente con una de las bases de las babosas.

-Ouch...

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí. Yo solo, ehm... Tengo que irme.- Cerca de ellos, el troll había presenciado todo el espectáculo. No podía parar de reir. Pronto también lo había visto todo y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Trixie se enterara de que había dicho algo.

A la mañana siguiente, sucedió lo que esperada. La muchacha lo interceptó en la concina.

-Así que Eli y tú fueron a buscar agua oscura.- dijo seriamente.- ¿Algún tema del que hayan charlado en el camino?

-Pronto no sabe de que hablas.- Ella no necesitó decir una palabra más. Ese topoide era demasiado débil, y el sentimiento de culpa lo carcomía.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! Puede que el joven Shane sepa ahora tus sentimientos hacia él.

-¿Qué?

**_¡Pronto, ¿qué has hecho?!_**


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Pronto! ¿Cómo pudiste?- exclamó Trixie furiosa.

-No fue con mala intención. Pensé que si lo sabía se apresurarían las cosas entre ustedes dos.- La pelirroja cubrió su rostro con sus manos, avergonzada.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó Eli cuando le dijiste?

-Pues la verdad se veía bastante confundido.- dijo Pronto rascando su cabeza.- Quizás es que si le gustas.

-O quizás se sintió extraño al saber que la única chica del equipo está enamorada de él.- interrumpió Trixie.- Tengo que arreglar esto.

Salió de allí en busca del Shane. Finalmente lo encontró en el garage, charlando con su babosa infierno. Procuró acercarse en silencio para evitar ser descubierta por alguno de los dos.

-Todos esto es tan extraño, Burpy.- dijo él.- Es decir, cuando conocí a Trixie realmente pensé que era una chica atractiva, pero luego de que se formara la Banda me olvidé de todo eso. Jamás creí que ella pudiera llegar a verme como algo más que un amigo.

-Quiere decir que si le digo, las cosas cambiarían para todos.- susurró Trixie para si misma. Decidió salir de su escondite y enfrentarlo.- Eli...

-¡Trix!- exclamó el hechándose hacia atrás.- ¿Hace c-cuanto que estás ahí?

-Yo... acabo de llegar.- mintió la chica.- Escucha, Pronto me comentó algo que te había dicho acerca de que yo estaba interesada en tí.

-S-sí, él lo hizo.- respondió Eli con una mano tras su cabeza.

-Bueno, solo quería que supieras...- Era hora.- que fue un malentendido.- El rostro de Eli se entristeció.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pronto escuchó mal algo que hablaba con Bluster hace poco y lo interpretó de esa manera. Así que lo siento si algo de eso te hizo sentir, bueno, incómodo.

-Ya veo.- dijo el joven ante la decaída mirada de su babosa.- No te procupes. No pasa nada.

Al salir del garage, ambos caminaban en silencio. Kord no soportó más aquello y abordó al topoide apenas lo encontró para que le explicara el inusual comportamiento de los adolescentes. Al terminar de confesarse, Pronto de vió amenazado por el troll si no arreglaba todo eso.

La hora de la cena comenzó de lo más silenciosa, hasta que Kord decidió dar inicio a una charla.

-Y díganme, chicos.- dijo a los jóvenes.- ¿Qué tal la pasaron hoy?- Temiendo que el otro hablara y fuera interrumpido por alguna respuesta sin sentido, los dos prefirieron guardar silencio.- ¿Y qué me dices tú, Pronto? ¿Has hecho algo interesante hoy?

-Si, pero fue algo que no le correspondía a Pronto.

Todo quedaba ahora en manos de Eli y Trixie. A ella le preocupaba que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decirle al Shane empeoraran las cosas entre ellos. Se disponía a entrar en su habitación cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

-¿Trix?

**_¡Estoy chillando de emoción! Hace tan solo unos momentos ví en Disney XD el anuncio del estreno de la película de BajoTerra, Ghouls From Beyond. (de la emoción ni siquiera presté atención a la traducción del título, XD) Para Costa Rica, este domingo a las 5:00 pm. Para el resto de Latino América, les mentiría si les dijera que conozco la hora precisa, así que tan solo les puedo aconsejar que estén atentos._**

**_En un rato estará el siguiente cap de "Ponte en mi Lanzadora". ¡Y un muy feliz día del niño a Costa Rica!_**


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Eli!- exclamó ella antes de retroceder.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo, pues, me preguntaba si aún querrías que te respondiera aquella pregunta que me hiciste antes de que... pasara todo esto.

-¿Cuál pregunta?

-Qué es lo que debe tener una chica para que me interese en ella.

-Oh, eso. Ya no importa.- respondió Trixie bajando la mirada.

-A mí si me importa.- dijo Eli acercándose con una sonrisa.- Debe ser pelirroja, por que las pelirrojas tienen carácter. El amor por las babosas en una cualidad que también valoro mucho y los ojos verdes me encantan.

-Y-yo...- La chica sonrió nerviosa mientras frotaba su brazo apenada.

-¿Te digo algo más?- preguntó él acercándose mucho más.

-¿Qué?

-Los labios rojos me enloquecen.- dijo al momento que su boca rozaba sus mejillas. Tratando de dejar atrás el penoso incidente, Trixie se inclinó hacia adelante para terminar de sellar el momento con un beso.

Eli la abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo aún para sus adentros. Ella ya estaba mucho más relajada, dándose la libertad de pasear sus dedos por el cabello negro del chico.

-Esas descripciones coinciden mucho conmigo.- dijo Trixie mirándole fijamente luego de separarse.

-¿Y tú que crees que signifique eso?- preguntó Eli acariciando su mejilla.

-Algo muy bueno.- sonrió ella.

-De acuerdo con "Pronto, el magnífico" hay algo que debías decirme.

-Así es.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- Trixie rió un poco. Aún con todo y el beso, él parecía querer escucharla decirlo.

-Eli Shane,- comenzó.- tú de verdad, de verdad, de verdad me gustas mucho.- admitió con la ligera timidez de una niña de cuatro años.- ¿Yo te gusto a tí?

-Trixie Sting,- respondió Eli divertido.- tú de verdad, de verdad, de verdad me gustas también.- Acercándola más hacia él, rodeó su cuerpo con un abrazo.- Oye, y ehm, ¿hace cuanto te gusto?

-Oye, apenas si tuve el valor de decirte que me gustas. No presiones.- respondió la chica acomodando su cabeza de nuevo en su pecho. Eli rió.

-De acuerdo.

No muy lejos de ambos, un topoide y un troll los miraban. El primero enternecido y el segundo confundido.

-¿Así que eso era todo?- preguntó Kord.

-Así es.

-Vamos, pero si se supone que es el chico el que siempre da el primer paso.

-Ñeh, creo que hay que dejarnos de estereotipos.- sonrió Pronto conmovido con las miradas de ternura que se dedicaban los jóvenes el uno al otro.

**_Hey, hasta aquí llega el fic, gente. Jeje, medio cursi, pero saben que esas cosas son lo mío. Actualizaré "Ponte en mi lanzadora" pronto y habrá al menos un "Errores de Escena" para mañana si es que esta compu no se vuelve loca. Un beso!_**


End file.
